Te amo
by Hikari Asakura
Summary: Soul debe marcharse de Death City y dejar todo lo que ama para cumplir un pacto que hizo con su padre. ¿ Podrá regresar a lo que considera su verdadero hogar? ¿ Podrá regresar con Maka? soulxmaka


Hola a todos. Este fic se me ocurrió después de ver una película bastante triste, pero con un final muy bello. Me inspire después de haber leído un capitulo del manga y considere que como esta es una de mis series favoritas la adapte para que se acoplara a los personajes. Es un MakaxSoul xDDDD

_**Declaraciones: Soul Eater no me pertenece. Tampoco sus personajes. Lamentablemente debo decir. Jejeje.**_

_**Lilith Hikari Asakura.**_

"_**Te amo"**_

Cuando él le dijo que se iria, algo en su corazón se rompió.

En ese preciso instante, ese algo se desprendió levemente de su alma y se fue a volar por el cielo entre las nubes. Supo al instante que su ilusión y esa bella seguridad se habia ido para dejarla abandonada. Sinceramente siempre pensó que estarían juntos durante mucho tiempo, tal ves, el también podía quererla como ella lo quería a el, pero también sabia que de alguna manera se engañaba al pensar asi. Pero ella seria fuerte, lo dejaría ir sin que él supiera jamás lo que habia en su corazón, sabia que tarde o temprano lo que sentía por el se marcharia tal y como él lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento.

Lo veía recorrer con su mirada las paredes del departamento con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro, detuvo su mirada en los cuadros que él mismo habia pintado en sus momentos de osio mientras la música resonaba en el comedor. Recordó la vez que derramo el perfume favorito de Maka en la alfombra de la sala y ella se habia enfadado obligándolo a trabajar durante un mes para pagarlo y la vez que Black Star rompió la ventana en un intento desesperado por escapar de Maka después de arruinar su cena de esa noche.

Tantos recuerdos. Tantos buenos momentos.

Nunca fue muy allegado a su familia, desde los 14 años habia decidido cual seria su futuro y se habia marchado del seno familiar para ingresar al shibusen y allí plantearse una meta, construir un sueño. Su padre no lo habia aprobado, pero habían hecho un pacto. Y ahora, debía cumplirlo.

Un año lejos de Death City, lejos de sus amigos, lejos de lo que le gustaba, de la libertad y la diversión de una vida que sentía como suya. Lejos de Maka. Pero un año que sabia pasaría rápido y cuando regresara todo seria como antes de marchar.

Se despidió de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa en el rostro, le prometió regresar. Ella no lloro, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, era muchacha fuerte y reservaba sus lagrimas para cuando algo realmente la perturbaba. Pero lo que él no sabia, es que ella al llegar a casa lloraría todo lo que no habia podido llorar frente a él. Blair la consolaría, le diría palabras dulces y reafirmaría las promesas de Soul y el viajaría tranquilo de regreso a Inglaterra con la esperanza de regresar al cabo de un año.

La tristeza se extendió durante unos pocos meses, para mitad de año Maka contaba los días para el regreso de Soul, mientras este se perdia entre las notas de una melodía de piano en cada concierto que daba junto a su familia. Se habia tragado el orgullo para pagar la deuda que tenia con su padre y al igual que su mejor amiga en Death City, él también contaba los días para su regreso en Inglaterra.

Los extrañaba tanto.

El invierno azotaba en EEUU al igual que en Inglaterra, la nieve caía afuera en gran medida y el frio era casi insoportable. En Death City no nevaba, pero por algún extraño fenómeno del clima, la nieve había decorado sus calles y parecía una antigua postal de navidad. Era hermoso y Maka deseaba tanto haberlo compartido con Soul, pero ya faltaba poco para su regreso. Inglaterra también parecía una postal de navidad, con sus casas de estilo antiguos cubiertas de nieve, y sus calles que parecían coronadas de azúcar glas.

Soul miraba por la ventana la nieve caer, se preguntaba como estarían sus amigos, hacia meses que ya no podía enviarles cartas. El teléfono celular estaba olvidado en algún cajón de la habitación de sus padres.

"_Debes concentrarte"_

Era la cantina de siempre cuando el intentaba recuperarlo. Se sentía atrapado y asustado.

"_No quieren dejarme ir, pero ya falta poco"_

El mes de enero había llegado con el invierno aplacado. Maka observaba todos los días la ventana de su habitación y que daba a la calle, esperando verlo regresar, pero los días pasaban y el no aparecía, los días pasaban y una inexplicable tristeza se apoderaba de ella.

"_¿Cuándo vas a regresar Soul?"_

Y esa era la misma pregunta que se repetía mientras los días se convertían en semanas y las semanas en meses. Y los días seguían corriendo como el reloj corre en horas y minutos. La tristeza y la desesperanza la consumieron por fin.

"_No va a regresar"_

Y un año más paso. Un nuevo invierno y esta vez la nieve no caía en Death City.

"_Todo lo que he querido, todo lo que he añorado, todo lo que he conseguido, esos eran mis sueños y tu… Soul, porque no regresas a casa"_

Y un nuevo invierno llego, ya tres años de su partida. Las notas de esa misma melodía seguían saliendo de aquel piano. Soul seguía allí atrapado sin poder regresar. Será que finalmente se convirtió en un cobarde que no podía decir: ya no más. Se miro las manos finas y palidas mientras recorrían las teclas blancas y negras.

"_Faltaba tan poco y de pronto me encuentro perdido aquí sin poder escapar. Te extraño"_

Su vestido blanco hondeaba al viento de aquel dia fresco iba del brazo de aquel joven técnico llegado hacia unos meses a Death City. Lo quería si, pero él no era Soul. Lo miro fijamente, sabia que le haría daño, pero ya nada le importaba, el dolor habia ensombrecido hacia mucho su mirada, el habia llegado para sanar un poco su herida… pero él no era Soul, jamás podría olvidarlo.

"_Te amo"_

La noticia lo descoloco negándose a aceptar que ese fuera su destino.

"_Una boda"_

Era necesario según su padre, él debía seguir con las tradiciones de su familia, casarse y tener herederos. "Una boda sin amor" Su prometida era preciosa, muy linda, pero él no la amaba. Sus ojos antaño vivos y brillantes, ahora estaban apagados y tristes como su corazón.

"_Te extraño tanto. Te amo"_

Los años entonces pasaron incrustándose cruelmente en el corazón de Maka y Soul.

10 inviernos fríos, la nieve seguía cayendo como cada navidad, los villancicos se escuchaban a lo lejos y el observaba la ventana como lo había hecho aquella primera navidad lejos de Death City, lejos de Maka.

Como es el amor.

El jamás pudo olvidarla.

¿Se puede amar incluso a la distancia? ¿Se puede amar a un recuerdo?

Un niño de unos 8 años le miraba con tristeza, su padre era su súper héroe, ese superman de los niños pequeños que siempre llega a salvar a los hijos de un plato de espinacas o de un baño no deseado. Su padre siempre sonreía, pero cuando llegaba el invierno, cuando llegaba la primera nevada sus ojos carmesí siempre brillantes, perdían vida.

-Mira Blaze-llamo su padre. Soul no dejaba de mirar por la ventana mientras llamaba a su hijo-como cae la nieve, siempre me a gustado mirarla, es algo extraño y…

-Mágico-dijo el niño. Su padre lo miro. Blaze era una copia exacta de él a su edad, tenia el cabello en punta blanco como la nieve que caía fuera de la ventana y los ojos carmesí como los de él.

-Si hijo…-sonrio-magico…la nieve aunque suena extraño me recuerda a un paisaje desértico donde el sol siempre brilla en lo alto con una sonrisa torcida.

-Yo iré algún día ahí papa-le dijo sonriente-soy como tu, me llevaras allí ¿no?

-Claro Blaze… serás la mejor guadaña que pueda existir en Shibusen.

-Siiiii!

La suave melodía de un piano reinaba por la casa, el televisor encendido y la mirada verde de una niña que no podía dejar de observar al pianista. Su cabello como el fuego se mecía al viento que entraba por la ventana abierta. El verano era implacable en Death City.

-Soul Evans es el mejor-murmuro sin despegar sus ojos del pianista-mamá porque no quieres verlo, el es genial.

-La música se aprecia mejor escuchando Kami-le dijo desde la cocina. Maka hace tiempo que sabia del amor que sentía su hija por la música de piano, amaba sobre todo la música de Soul, pero ella jamás lo miraba, solo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados rememorando al chico de 14 años que era cuando lo conoció.

"_Te amo"_

A pesar de los años y de su familia, Maka Albarn lo seguía amando por eso no podía verlo porque si lo hacia la mascara de seguridad que se había creado se rompería como una figurilla de cristal. Aun así, su música seguía llenándole el alma como ese primer día cuando él toco para ella, su alma seguía vibrando. Lo extrañaba tanto.

-¿Papa vendrá hoy?

-No Kami…-entristeció-tiene trabajo y no podrá venir, pero tiene su visita el fin de semana.

Hacia dos años que se habían separado. No había podido seguir mintiéndose a si misma

-¿Mama?

-¿si?

-Esta canción es muy linda-sonrió con ternura-porque no vienes a escucharla conmigo.

-En otra ocasión amor, ahora estoy ocupada.

-¿Mama?

-¿Si?

-Quiero ser pianista.

Maka se sonrío. Sabía que tarde o temprano ella se lo pediría.

-Contratare un maestro para ti-la niña se acerco a ella abrazándola.

-Te amo mamá.

-Yo también Kami.

Un nuevo invierno, la nieve cayendo y uno más y otro detrás de el y aquellos fríos inviernos seguían pasando. Cada uno lejos del otro, y aun así, añorándose todos los días de su vida como si fuera el primero.

"_Te extraño"_

"_Te amo"_

Death City seguía igual a como lo recordaba, solo sus amigos habían cambiado. Death the Kid ahora un hombre maduro lo miraba sorprendido desde la entrada de Shibusen, a su lado una niña de unos 14 años les sonreía. Era igual a su padre en todo detalle a excepción de los ojos, que eran un azul intenso.

Black Star parecía uno de esos súper héroes que su hijo veía en la televisión. Era un hombre grande, ancho y fornido, y a pesar que había cambiado físicamente, seguía siendo el mismo chiquillo que alegaba ser un Dios y al que solo sus amigos comprendían, tenía la misma cálida sonrisa de antaño.

Los había extrañado tanto.

Los años habían pasado en cada uno de ellos, pero pareció detenerse cuando una niña se acerco corriendo hacia la hija de Kid, quien le abría los brazos emocionada. Su cabello como el fuego contrastaba perfectamente con su piel blanca y sus ojos verdes. Era la viva imagen de su madre que se había detenido a su espalda observando asombrada al chiquillo que ahora le devolvía la mirada.

"_Soul"_

Soul volteo. Maka le devolvía la mirada de ojos tristes. Los años habían pasado, pero ahí parecía deslumbrar a la niña que dejo cuando tenía 17 años. Pero ahora era una mujer madura. Hermosa.

-Maka-murmuro con el corazón vibrando de alegría.

La niña de cabellos de fuego se acerco al niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve.

-Hola-saludo-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Blaze Evans y ¿tu?

-Kami Trace Albarn.

Se miraron fijamente tal y como sus padres se miraban ahora.

-¿quieres ser mi compañero?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose el uno al otro. Sus padres los miraron y sonrieron con disimulo. Luego rompieron en risas mientras ambos niños lo miraba sonrojados.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso Papá?

-Tienes mucho valor hijo, cuando estuve aquí fue mi compañera la que me lo pidió

-Y mi compañero acepto con algo de dudas.

-¿ustedes?-preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo sorprendiéndose nuevamente.

-Si…-dijo Maka acercándose a Soul-Soul Eater-dijo poniendo su mano en su pecho. El tomo la mano con delicadeza y la acerco a él abrazándola.

-Maka Albarn-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-La nieve me tenía atrapado, pero he regresado a casa.

-Te he extrañado-murmuro bajito.

-Igual yo Maka.

Pero el tiempo había pasado para ambos y hay ciertas cosas que ya no se podían recuperar, sin embargo estaba ahí, ambos abrazados como el día en que él se marcho y le prometió que regresaría.

-Te gusta la música de piano-pregunto Kami a Blaze, el que sonrío.

-si, mi papa es pianista, pero yo no herede su talento, toco muy mal-rio.

-Quieres escuchar, yo podría tocar para ti.

Ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Cool-dijo Blaze imitando a la perfección aquellas poses del pasado muy propias de su padre.

Corrieron dentro hacia las puertas de Shibusen seguidos por la hija de Death the Kid. Dentro los esperaba el hijo de Black Star y juntos corrieron hacia donde Kami los llevaba.

-La historia se repite-dijo Death The Kid.

-Tendrá el mejor de los finales-comento Soul observando hacia donde su hijo había desaparecido.

-Ella lo convertirá en Death Scythe-acoto maka con una sonrisa sincera.

-Y los cuatro estarán juntos siempre-agrego Black Star.

-Como siempre debió haber sido-dijo Soul con tristeza. Volteo hacia Maka-talves es tarde para decirte esto, pero… siempre te he amado Maka, desde aquel día en esa sala de música cuando toque esa pieza de música para ti.

Ella le sonrió con ternura-te amo Soul, siempre lo he hecho-tomo su mano con delicadeza-lo que ahora importa es que has regresado a casa.

Le abrazo nuevamente sin despegarse de su calor y se besaron con ternura. Tendrían el resto de sus vidas para disfrutarlo juntos.

"_Quédate conmigo para siempre"_

"_Te amo"_


End file.
